


Blue Eyes

by Itsquiettime



Series: TumblrScribbles [8]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blue Eyes, Cute, I promise, M/M, it ends well, just keep reading, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steeling himself, he stood straight and looked around, perhaps he should return home and let himself heal.  His eyes caught sight of the ‘Lost and Found’ sign in the corner near the stairs and Jack smiled softly to himself, maybe his heart would be in the lost and found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first in a line of musical prompts that @Warm0Candy gave me. I LOVE experiencing new music and everything she has given me so far has been amazing. The next few fics will be coming as soon as I can edit them. But for now, I hope you enjoy this one!

His blue eyes were a disaster of sorrow and anger formed from the calm of an endless sea. He had always been told that his eyes looked best with tears in them. 

The roar of the train speeding away rattled him into awareness, jerking him out of the shocked stupor he had been trapped in.  

He stood in the middle of the train station, tears streaming down his cheeks and quiet, but still far too loud, sobs ripping through his throat.  

He had lost his heart, he had lost his everything. 

He brought a hand up to wipe the persistent tears away, only to have them soak his sleeve and spread across his face in an even messier manner.  

“I’m such an idiot.” He whispers to himself between sniffles, ignoring the looks people gave him as they brushed by.  

He had to find something to replace the massive hole in his chest.  He had to find his heart again. 

No, not the heart that had just left him for bigger and better things, but a new heart.  The one that had left him never really fit anyway, it was always too small, too selfish and too uninterested to quite fit in Jack’s chest. 

Perhaps it was time he found one to fit. 

He sighed, the thought of something new did not lessen the pain he felt at losing something so intimate. 

Steeling himself, he stood straight and looked around, perhaps he should return home and let himself heal.  His eyes caught sight of the ‘Lost and Found’ sign in the corner near the stairs and Jack smiled softly to himself, maybe his heart would be in the lost and found. 

Jack was losing his mind. 

He strolled over to the small section anyway, looking up at the sign, then down at the miscellaneous items piled into boxes underneath it.  There was a man with outrageous blue hair bending over the box to the far right, murmuring to himself.  

Jack was about to turn and walk away when the man made a small, happy “aha!” sound and pulled what looked to be a book out of the box.  Turning, book in hand, the guy caught Jack staring at him. 

The guy blushed, but gave a charming smile, “Found my book” he said in a deep voice and waved said item around for Jack to see.  He then tilted his head and his eyebrows came together to form a confused expression, “Hey, are you alright? Have you been crying?  Did you lose something important?” 

At that, Jack’s eyes filled with tears and his sniffles began to increase in frequency.  

“Hey, hey!! Don’t do that, I’m sorry.” The guy rushed over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll help you find what you’re looking for.” 

Jack looked into the face of the stranger, whose eyes were the swirls of dust on a warm summer’s day and the laughter of mud fights in the chilled rain. 

In that moment, Jack felt a new heart click into place.  The sudden feeling surprised him and he blinked, the tears stopping as the guy smiled brightly at him. 

“My name’s Mark.” He said, taking his hand off of Jack’s shoulder and holding it out in front of himself for Jack to shake.  

“Jack.  I’m Jack.” He nearly whispered, impressed that he hadn’t stumbled over the words that came rolling off his tongue. 

They shook hands, then Mark pulled away to retrieve something from his pocket.  He held out a tissue to Jack who took it.  

“Thank you.” Jack’s accent curled around the words but they came out stronger than his name had.  He blushed slightly and cleaned his face, he must have looked like a fool. 

“No problem,” came the cheerful response, “Those gorgeous blue eyes are much prettier when they’re not filled with tears.” 

Jack blushed harder, the heart standing before him seemed to be just the right size to fit. 


End file.
